Ghostly Inn
by Lodur
Summary: The team has a new case at a haunted Bed and Breakfast but what will the team do when Naru, Lin, and Mai are stuck in the B&B with four ghosts and no way out? NxM
1. Chapter 1

Wow its been a while since I posted anything. I'm sorry that this is so short the next one will be longer so please review. I don't own Ghost Hunt cause if I did I wouldn't have to resort to writting fanfictions, not that I don't love writting and reading them.

* * *

"I will love you until the stars turn cold."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes."

Mai was going to be sick. Sadly she was on a date, which normally wouldn't be so bad but the 'guy' she was with actually wanted to see the sappiest chick-flick in the movie theater. Usually for a first time date Mai liked to see a comedy or a feel-good movie. But this movie was so sweet Mai needed a dentist appointment because half her teeth had to be rotten by now.

_Ayoka is going to get a good laugh out of this._ She thought then quickly took a drink of her over priced soda to keep from sighing. It may give this moron the idea that she was actually _enjoying_ herself.

_Come on how long does it take to end a stupid movie. Yes! Here it comes the final kiss! And now the credits._ Mai leaped to her feet and started to follow the crowd herding towards the exit. She figured her date could either follow or sit there and watch the credits. After she fully exited the theater Mai turned around and found that her date had followed, and didn't' look to happy about it. Just as he opened his mouth, doubtfully to say something about her rude behavior, a familiar white van pulled up under the light of the marquee.

"Naru?" Mai said.

"Who the hell is that?" He date asked.

"My boss." Was all Mai told him as she walked up to the van. Leaving her very angry date behind.

"Get in. " Was all Naru said. Not wanting to go back to the disaster behind her Mai got in without agreeing. Naru raised his eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything instead he just handed her a file. Frowning Mai dug around in her purse for her phone opening it she used the light to read this oh-so-important case. A hotel out in the country was suffering from paranormal activity. This hotel, well it was more of a Bed and Breakfast, specializes in people wanting to get away from the crowed city and enjoy some quite country life. But lately the guests have been seeing ghosts everywhere. There was a report of someone seeing a hanging body in the honeymoon suite, a man said he kept seeing someone falling down the backstairs, a woman cries constantly in the gazebo, and last but not least an older couple is seen walking and holding hands in the rose garden. The B&B was built in 1949 it was built by a Canadian who was married to a Japanese-American. Apparently her family had owned the land. It changed hands in the 1970's and the new owners decided to keep it as an 'American' B&B. In the 1980's an earthquake destroyed the building killing five people three employees and two guests.

"Were stopping by your place so you can pack. Be sure to pack a dress that makes you look older than ten." Mai just rolled her eyes and grunted a reply. She found long ago that arguing with Naru only made him smirk. But rolling her eyes, grunting, or best of all raising her eyebrow pisses him off. Mai had come a long way from the uncertain stumbling girl she use to be. The van stopped in front of her apartment. Mai quickly got out of the van, but stuck her head back in to ask.

"Are you going to wait here or do you want to come in for some tea?"

"Just hurry up and pack we don't have all night."

"Yes sir! Whatever you say sir!" Mai closed the van door, moved so that Naru could se her through the passenger window and saluted him. Then she did an about turn and marched into the apartment building. Silently she thanked whoever kept her from falling flat on her face, an about turn does not work so well when your wearing your new heels. Inside her apartment Mai ran around throwing clothes into a suitcase. Pausing for a moment Mai thought of what dresses to take. She decided to take her black dress, you can never go wrong with a little black dress. Stuffing more clothes and shoes into the suitcase she zipped it up and ran towards the door or at least shuffled since she was still wearing her heels. Back at the van Naru looked out the passenger window and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Mai asked as she got situated in the backseat of the van.

"You couldn't change your shoes?" Naru said his voice full of sarcasm.

"I brought flats. Anyway didn't you say you were in a hurry?" Mai shot back.

"I don't even know why you are wearing that outfit its winter and your wearing heels." Naru turned in his chair to look at Mai in disapproval.

"First off I brought a coat." Mai held up a finger to emphasis her point. "Second off I was on a date, which means looking good eclipses comfort." Naru made no reply he just sat there and stared. Mai began to feel embarrassed but she didn't know why. Yeah sure she has loved this moron for years now, but _nothing_ has ever happened. He has never show any kind of indication that he thinks of her as anything more than just an assistant. So she just agreed to go on a few dates with some love struck teenage boys, it never went passed a first date. Hell a girl could die and old maid waiting for this narcissistic bastard to make a move.

"A date?" He finally said his voice lacking the cold monotone it usually had. Instead it was laced with what sounded like . . . worry.

"Ummmm . . . yeah but it wasn't going well. The guy took me to this crap movie and the whole time I wanted to go to the bathroom and escape out the window. Worst date ever." Mai's heart began pounding when she heard Naru softly laugh. Was Naru jealous? Did he actually care?

"So . . . I don't want you to go out on anymore dates." Was all he said before turning back to face the road.

"What?! You can't tell me what to do while I'm on _my_ time! Hell I could go nude jello wrestling and you can't say a damn thing!"

"You will do nothing of the kind." Naru stated turning back to face Mai his face cold and serious. That statement just made Mai angrier, but had she kept her temper she might have seen Lin smirk into the rear view mirror. He was happy that his antisocial ward finally found someone he like and respected if only Mai could figure that out.

"Of course I wasn't going to do that it was an example, but you still can't tell me not to date it's not like were married or anything."

"We are now."

"What?" Naru reached out and grabbed Mai's hand and slipped a ring onto her third finger. Mai stared at it in disbelief this couldn't be real, on the other hand it was a beautiful ring.

"In this case one ghost, the one hanging from the ceiling, only occurs when a married couple is staying in the honeymoon suite. From now on we are newly weds." Wide eyed Mai looked up from the ring and into Naru's slightly worried face. She swallowed and kicked her mind into gear this wasn't real just something for the case he really didn't mean to marry her. But the slight pinch in between his brows the frown that was pulling at the corners of his mouth. He was worried at her reaction was he afraid of rejection? Of her totally freaking out over this? Hell if she could she would tell Lin to stop at a chapel right now, but that might be a bit of an over reaction.

"If a ghost appears above me I swear I'm going to start screaming in your ear." Mai said in, to her own surprise, a calm voice.

"How is that new? You always scream in my ear when a ghost appears." Naru smirked the worried look disappearing from his face.

"Ha ha your so damn funny." Naru sat back and smiled to himself, it might not be so bad being married to Mai. To bad it was only for the case it would make it easier to keep her from going on any more dates he saw that boy she was with and was less than impressed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bed and Breakfast which went by the name of the Golden Lighthouse Inn was a three hour drive from Mai's apartment. The time was spent with Mai alternatively wanting to kill Naru and annoying Naru with tales of how they meet, their first date, how he purposed, etc. At one point Lin nearly ran off the road from spontaneous laughter. Mai was doing her best old New York Jewish Woman accent and berating Naru about his treatment of her.

"You didn't even give me flowers for my birthday! What kind of husband doesn't even give his wife flowers for her birthday? Its not like I'm asking for a dozen roses, just a few daisies would be nice. Not like this shmuck would know anything about flowers or birthdays for that matter. Lin are you alright?"  
The last part was said in a normal voice as Lin was nearly kissing the steering wheel his shoulders shaking in silent mirth.

"That's enough Mai. I don't think Lin can take much more without getting us into a car accident." Naru sighed. He was rethinking the whole wanting to be married to Mai thing. If she was going to be like this the entire case he should of just asked Hara. Naru quickly scolded at his reflection as he thought of the consequences that would involve. Giving another heartfelt sigh he sat back against the seat Mai was a far better chose even if she wouldn't shut up.

"Hey Naru is any of the others going to be coming?"

"Just Takigawa he'll be there tomorrow morning. The others all had previous engagements and will be unable to attend."

"Are you sure its going to be alright with just the four of us?"

"Yes."

Mai waited for more of an answer but nothing was forthcoming. Rolling her eyes she debated going back to teasing Naru but decided against it. Lin swerved _way_ to much when he was laughing. Glancing at the clock on her phone Mai was surprised to see that it was already eleven. Sighing she leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. This case was not going to be easy, not while the awkward weight of a ring was on her hand. It didn't mean anything but it was hard not to think that it did. Mai grind her teeth in frustration, she sternly ordered herself not to think about it. Fretting over things only gave you a migraine. Sighing again she relaxed just enough to fall into a light doze, and then awoke quickly when a bump sent her head crashing into the window. Muttering curses and rubbing her head Mai looked out the window and saw a beautiful Victorian house. Well she assumed it was Victorian since living in Japan never gave her the opportunity to see one. But according to t.v it was an old two story Victorian.

"This is the house?"

"Yes."

Mai was filled with apprehension. She wasn't scared it didn't feel like the house was haunted but at the same time Mai felt this slight . . . tingle. As if something was trying to get her attention and she was just barley missing it.

"Come on we don't have all night." Naru stated as he opened the van door for her.

"The place is dark where is everyone?" Mai asked as she climbed out of the van, the feeling of apprehension intensified.

"The guests all left it seems the sightings have gotten worse, although no one has been hurt by any of the ghosts the owners don't want to take any chances. We will be the only ones occupying the place. Do you feel something?"

"Nothing bad . . . just . . . uneasy. I'm not sure I can explain it better than that." Naru nodded his head.

"Well tell me if you feel anything else. You'll be the acting medium on this case. Now start loading the equipment inside."

"What we have to set everything up tonight?! But its almost midnight!"

"Yes I know. The cameras can wait until tomorrow but I want the base set up tonight."

"Wonderful you damn slave driver." Mai said anger lacing her voice. She reached into the van and took a t.v monitor. As she prepared to lift it she realized she would be doing all this in high heels. Smothering a groan she lift the monitor and made the long trek up the porch stairs and into the house.

It took two hours to get everything into the house and set up to Naru's satisfaction. By the end even the slave driver Naru started to look tired. Mai was trying not to think about how much her feet hurt or how much they were going to hurt in the morning.

"Alright we're done lets go to bed." Lin nodded his head and was the first to leave the base. Mai waited for Naru to tell her what room she was going to be in when it occurred to her. _They_ were going to be in one room . . . _together_. She quickly tried to think of cold showers and freezing rain anything to stop the sudden blush she felt creeping up her neck.

"Mai are you ready?"

"Yes." She said/ Nothing was going to happen anyway they were both tired and just wanted to sleep. The thought did not help the blush that had made its way to her face, but the dark hallway did.

2


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to edit this chapter a bit. I thought it ended badly, then again that's what happens when your in a hurry to post. Curse you time!!!! Hope you enjoy the changes and I will try to update soon!

* * *

Mai was dreaming and it had to be a dream not a vision. Mainly due to the fact that the dream was Mai chasing a penguin around the office. Not that it couldn't be a vision but they usually made more sense, then there was the fact that Naru was standing on his desk screaming like one of the woman from a Tom and Jerry cartoon. You know how it is the woman standing on the table raising their skirts screaming 'eek eek a mouse!' Adding to this weird scene was this really annoying buzzer sound. It finally filtered through Mai's sleep filled brain, this was a dream and that buzzer noise was an alarm clock.

Slowly Mai pried one of her eyes open, she focused on the alarm clock and saw the time six o'clock in the morning. Anger flooded through Mai how dare that narcissistic slave driving bastard set the alarm to go off in . . . two hours! Two hours of sleep who the hell did he think he is Superman?! Reaching out her arm Mai slammed her fist down onto the alarm, silently wishing she had a hammer. Smiling Mai snuggled back into the warmth against her back and sighed in contentment, the arm around her waist tightened in response. Mai's eyes flew open warmth, arm, soft breath against her ear, six o'clock in the morning . . . wait it was only six in the morning . . . _screw_ _it_ Mai closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

The penguin was back only this time Naru was sitting on the table and laughing as Mai attempted to catch the damn bird. His laughter began to sound like a game show buzzer . . . wait. Mai's eyes opened and once again focused on the alarm clock. Only two hours had gone by. Growling Mai was about to throw the alarm across the room when an arm reached over her head and gently turned the alarm off.

"I think I know why you're always late if your this abusive to your alarms." A voice whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to run through her body. The arm withdrew from the alarm and made its way back under the covers to wrap itself around her waist. "But I agree its two damn early in the morning." Mai was freaking out why is his arm around her waist, why is he snuggling with her, oh dear God is he kissing her neck?! Mai was totally freaking out. Naru had made his way up her neck and was now nibbling on her ear!

"Nnaru wwhat . . . wwhhat are you doing?" Mai stuttered. The arm around her waist moved, Mai found herself rolled onto her back. She stared up into Naru's passionate blue eyes and nearly died as he leaned down and kissed her. His lips skimmed over Mai's check, deliciously soft in contrast to the sharp stubble. He dropped a trail of kisses along her jaw, Mai's heart beat faster with every one, she vaguely wondered if he kissed her full on the lips would she instantly die of a heart attack? When he reached her chin the kisses trailed up until his mouth met Mai's, she didn't have a heart attack but it was a near thing.

Gently he sucked her lower lip between his teasing without making full contact. Mai's chest rose and fell in shallow breaths, her pulse racing. Silently she begged him for more. He heard her. He must have. Naru pulled back just enough to meet her gaze, his eyes burning with suppressed passion. Mai gave out an involuntary shiver as she saw that Naru was breathing as hard as her. Naru's free hand stole up Mai's body gently skimming her hip, lightly brushing her breast, and tangling itself into Mai's hair at the base of her skull.

Eyes wide with passion Mai nervously licked her lips. Naru gave a small groan and then kissed her for real. Mai's mouth opened beneath his, and the kiss went deeper as she drew him in, suddenly ravenous for something she'd never even tasted. Mai's seemed to have a mind of its own, it knew what it wanted and if she was to taken by the kiss to help it would do it itself. At least that's what Mai thought as her right arm slide down Naru's back and pulled up his shirt so she could feel the hard planes of his back. Had she been in her right mind she probably would have died from embarrassment there and then. Her other hand had already reached up and tangled itself into Naru's hair.

Naru pulled back then and looked at Mai, deep need smoldering behind his eyes. The intensity of that need, the staggering depth of his longing, slammed into Mai like a wave on the side of a ship threatening to knock her overboard. His finger traced her lower lip, there gazes locked, and Mai's mouth slightly opened ready and waiting for his kiss.

His hesitance was a terrible mercy. Mai could barely breathe with him touching her, so over whelmed was Mai by . . . well damn near everything. The softness of the mattress, the hardness of Naru's body on top of hers, _defiantly_ the feel of her breasts and thighs pressed tightly against his body. But he smelled so good, and felt so good, that Mai didn't want him to stop, even if she never breathed again. This time she kissed him, taking what she wanted, delighted and astonished by his willingness to let her. Mai's head was so full of Naru that she wasn't sure if she could ever think of anything else again . . . until it happened.

The air suddenly dropped in temperature, Naru stopped kissing Mai and slowly pulled back. Mai would see both there breaths coming out in white clouds. What the hell was going on? Frowning Mai just happened to look over Naru's shoulder and see it . . . the ghost.

"Nnaru . ." Mai stammered. Confused Naru looked at Mai and saw her gaze locked on something behind him. Slowly he rolled off Mai and sat up only to see a body hanging by a rope, slowly swaying back and forth. Mai sat up and hide her face in Naru's shoulder. The body was not a very pretty sight. Unlike in the movies when someone is hanged their heads don't just go to the side and that's it, unless their neck instantly breaks. But normally when people commit suicide they do a poor job of it and they strangle to death. By the woman's appearance bugged out eyes and bloated face she was strangled to death. The sickening sound of a tightened rope creaking was worse than a bucket of ice cold water.

The passion that had been driving Naru was quickly depleted at the sight of the hanging ghost. Sighing Naru turned and took the shivering Mai into his arms. The ghost just hung there. It didn't try to kill them, it didn't speak, it didn't do _anything_. Glaring at the ghost, Naru decided it was not a danger and turned his attention to comforting Mai. He gently stroked her hair and whispered that everything was going to be okay into her ear. Slowly Mai stopped shivering, thanks mostly to the temperature going back to normal, and was able to left her face away from Naru's neck.

"Better?" He softly asked.

"Yes. Sorry I don't know why I suddenly . . . compared to what we normally see that was nothing." She stammered wiping away the tears from her face with the corner of the bed sheet.

"Some things just seem to affect us differently." Was all Naru said. Mai was instantly taken back. No quick jab or sarcastic remark. Was Naru sick or was he possessed? Slightly suspicious Mai looked up at Naru and lock gazes. The heat from earlier was still there behind his normally serious eyes. Mai could feel a blush form on her face but she didn't care. Instead she had an over whelming desire to reach out and kiss Naru. To drag his face down to hers and feel his tongue intertwine with her own. To feel his hands trail up her body, touch her breasts. To feel his own desire press up against her thigh, to feel that desire inside her . . . she wanted it all.

"That look is killing me Mai." Naru whispered. Realizing that her thoughts were written all over her face Mai blushed even harder and looked down. Only to see that her pajama shirt had been unbuttoned, possibly earlier but damned it Mai knew when. She looked over at Naru and was shocked to see that his own shirt was unbuttoned. Did she do it? When did she do it? She looked up at Naru's face and was instantly annoyed. He was sitting there smirking! And then he had the balls to start chuckling.

"Don't get mad." Reaching out he pulled Mai towards him. She moved and ended up pressed against Naru her legs straddling his thighs. "I saw your face you want me as much as I want you." Still annoyed and feeling a little aggressive Mai leaned in and kissed Naru. Sucking lightly on his lower lip, then delving deeper. Exhilaration shot through her when he groaned and gripped her waist with both hands. Mai's pulse went crazy when she heard him groan. Their tongues met briefly, then his lips trailed over her chin and down her neck.

"Mmm . . ." She lightly moaned into his hair, as his tongue flicked in the hollow of her collarbone. Goosebumps popped up on her arms, and Mai's hands into Naru's open shirt to the smooth skin on his back. She lightly traced the hard muscles she found there, you never would have guessed Naru was this built. But on close inspection Mai could feel all of his hard muscles on his stomach, chest, and back. "That feels good." She gasped as Naru nibbled on the area where her neck meet her shoulder.

"You taste good." He whispered against her skin. The two hormone induced teens were oblivious to everything, except each other. They even forgot about the ghost who was still hanging from the ceiling by the way. It would seem that nothing would stop them . . . until a loud knock came from the door.

"Noll are you alright? The temperature just rapidly dropped in your room? Mai is everything alright?" Came the concerned voice of Lin. It worked better than a cold bucket of water. Mai pulled away from Naru her face a bright red, her shirt open and exposing all of her . . . goodies. The realization of what they were doing suddenly hit Mai like a ton of bricks. Also came the realization that Mai had basicly thrown herself at Naru! Dear God she didn't even know she had that type of aggressive suduction in her. Glancing over at Naru Mai was delighted to see his cheecks were a distinctive pink color. Mai quickly put her hand over her mouth to cut out the giggle that threatened to come out.

"Everythings fine Lin." Naru called out before a concerned Lin broke down the door. "You might want to get dressed." Naru said to Mai waving a hand at her shirt. Quickly Mai buttoned up her shirt a new blush gracing her face.

"Do you think the ghost came because we were . . ." Mai left the sentence hang not wanting to pass out from all the blood leaving her body and acumulating in her face.

"That is possible it didn't show up until then."

"Not to mention this is the honeymoon suite. What else do married couples due."

"True I'll have to discuss that with Lin, but first I believe I'm going to go take a shower." Naru got out of the bed and quickly headed to the bathroom.

"I'm sure that shower is going to be very cold." Mai muttered to herself.

* * *

There a much better ending. Hopefully this will help it from being just randomed smutt not that that's not fun in itself. Just remember its two hormone full teenagers all alone in a room, what else would happen? He ehe he just wait and see. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

When Mai entered the base she felt like she should be blushing, but she didn't know why. It was just this really annoying feeling. Lin and Naru were already there, shocker, staring at Lin's monitor. Curious she came over and saw what was on the computer screen. The blush started at her toes and slowly made its way towards her face. Naru and Lin were just staring at the screen their faces completely serious. Mai wanted to scream how dare they show the whole damn world a very . . . private moment. And what's worse is that they were _analyzing_ it! What the hell is their problem?!

"Mai."

"What?!" Naru raised an eyebrow at Mai's outburst.

"Did you feel anything unusual before the ghost appeared?" Naru asked choosing to ignore Mai's strange outburst.

"You have got to be shitting me." Mai looked at Naru in complete disbelief. "I'm not sure you tell me. Did I _feel_ anything unusual?"

"Damnit Mai! That's not what I'm talking about and you know it." Naru yelled a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"Really? Could have fooled me. Cause that's the only 'unusual' thing I felt."

"Mai." Naru growled his voice indicating that if she pushed him anymore she would end up unemployed.

"Fine whatever I'm going to go get breakfast." Quickly she turned and left the base her job still intact. Naru turned to Lin and saw him bent over double his hand clasped over his mouth, small snorting noise escaping.

"Breath Lin." Naru stated, his own lips twitching at the sight of the laughing china man.

* * *

Yahuhara came later that evening and sincerely wished he didn't. Mai and Naru had kept arguing, and arguing, and arguing, and arguing. Poor Lin had even given up and called it quits at his laptop and went to his room with a headache.

"Man it's raining cats and dogs out there I hope it doesn't washout the road." Yashuhara said trying to break the icy silence that had nearly frozen everybody at diner. It didn't help, Yashuhara sighed he wasn't sure which one was worse the constant bickering or the I'm seriously pissed off at you silence.

"What did you find out?" Naru asked as they sat around the large dining room table.

"Well there's really nothing wrong with the hotel. I mean people have died here but there are no reports of the ghosts hurting anybody." Yahuhara pulled out a large bundle of papers and set them on the table. "The hotel was built in the 1950's. The first ghost was the one in your room." He point at Naru. "The story is that a husband and wife came and stayed in the room. The man apparently was abusive and had also brought his mistress, who was staying in the next room. So the wife hung herself one night."

"How terrible." Mai said. Yashuhara nodded his head.

"The next story is even worse. It's the ghost that is always found crying in the gazebo in the garden. There was a few contradictions but the general report is that she came here with her husband and toddler. One day the toddler disappeared, the mother went insane looking for him. One of the maids found the toddler laying dead in the gazebo. The poor thing had been molested and then beaten to death. They never did find the person who did it, but one year later the mother was admitted to an insane asylum, where she died. It seems that she would rock and cry every night over her dead toddler."

"And yet she doesn't anyone." Mai said.

"True and there is one ghost that should be seeking revenge but doesn't." Yashuhara leafed through his papers. "Here it is. In the late 1970's the place changed ownership, the new owners were a family man, wife, and one son. One day when the son turned eighteen the son thought he should have controller of the hotel. The father did not think the son could handle it and refused. The son took matters into his own hands and pushed his father down the back stairs. The son was arrested and sentenced to death. It is said that the fathers and the sons ghosts hunt the backstairs where the son is forever reliving his crime."

"Such happy stories Uncle Yashuhara. Why do I get the feeling that their only going to get worse." Mai said sarcastically her head in her hand, a sad look on her face.

"Sadly yes. The last ghosts are the one of the old couple holding hands and walking in the garden. In the 1980's a fire started in the house and killed two maids and an older couple. The couple were here on their fiftieth anniversary. But once again they never hurt anyone they just peacefully walk down one of the garden paths. There is no sighting of the dead maids."

"So other than people seeing the ghosts there is no account of them ever doing anyone any harm?" Naru asked.

"Pretty much. I'm not really sure why we're even here." Suddenly a bolt of lightning lite up the entire room. Followed by someone putting a giant bell over the building and striking it with a mallet. At least that's what it felt like to Mai. She jumped nearly ten feet into the air. Somehow, much to her disgust, she landed and clutched at Naru's arm burying her face into his shoulder.

"It's just thunder Mai." Naru said looking down at Mai's head. A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth, and to his own surprise he found himself wrapping an arm around her waist. Startled Mai's head shot up her eyes widened in surprise, caught and held Naru's gaze. There was a serious danger of something romantic and embarrassing happening when another bolt of lightning hit followed by another thunderous clap of thunder. Mai buried her face back into Naru's shoulder. Naru absently tightened his arm as he watched with growing concern. The lights flickered on and off. But they seemed unwilling to play the eternal cliché but after a final flicker they stayed on. Everyone let out a breath of relief.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Yashuhara said. Suddenly the lights turned off, came back on, then gave up the fight and went down for the count. Everyone turned and glared at Yashuhara.

"What?! It's not like I did it on purpose!" Naru sighed the fact that he found all this stupid and pointless was loud and clear. Mai made an exasperated face knowing that Naru wouldn't be able to see it in the dark.

"There's nothing else we can do until the power is back on. Our cameras will still record but the monitors are out until we fix this problem. Since all we can do now is stumble around, or worse listen to each other, I suggest we turn in early." Everyone mumbled an agreement, with the exception of Mai, who was trying not to hit Naru after his snide comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Mai knew what awaited her back in the bedroom. She couldn't tell Naru she was afraid he would just give her that 'just-get-the-job-done' look, Yashuhara could just tease her, and Lin . . . well she didn't think Lin would be much help.

"Mai!!"

"What?!"

"I've been trying to tell you that we are going to our rooms now, but apparently you want to spend your night here."

"Man you get salty when you're tired."

"I'm not salty."

"Your right your more in the range of pissy."

"Mai." By the growl in his voice Mai knew she was one sarcastic comment away from finding a new job.

"Alright fine going to the room. _Sheesh_." Digging into her pocket Mai fished out her cell phone.. She opened it an used the faint light to find her way. Knowing her luck she would probably still find something to trip over. Her luck held she made it to her room unscathed. Standing before the door she let out a sight of relief.

"Are you going to open the door? Or just stand there all night?" Naru said from directly behind her, his breath tickling the back of her neck. Mai gasped as an uncontrollable, and unwanted, shiver ran down her spin. Her luck had run out so to speak.

A hand came down onto her shoulder and slowly turned her around. By the dim light of her cell phone she could see the serious look in Naru's eyes. She was about to make a childish comment about staring, but before she could Naru brought his face closer to hers. His lips hovered centimeters away. Mai stared into his crystal blue eyes. Not that she had much of a choice his gaze penetrated past her eyes and seemed to look into her very soul.

Dear Lord Mai thought what am I in some stupid chick flick? Mai tried to pull her mind away from stupid pros and concentrate on getting her breathing back to normal, seeing as passing out from hyperventilating would be a bad thing. But with a startling revelation she found that Naru was also breathing heavily. With both hands on Mai's shoulder, his lips a tantalizing distance away, his eyes shouted out that he desperately wanted her.

Never has anyone looked at her like that, it made her want him like she never has before. The first time she meet Naru she thought he was handsome, and a total lying jerk. But as she got to know him, at least as much as he let her, she realized that yes she did love him . . . and he was _still_ a lying jerk. Taking her courage in hand she leaned in and gently kissed him. Which lasted a whole twelve seconds. That soft gentle touch was enough to spark a bonfire within Mai. Her arms wrapped around Naru's waist, she tightened her arms wanting to feel his hard body pressed against her own. Naru moaned as Mai sucked on his bottom lip. She had no idea where this wanton behavior came from, but as Naru's tongue slipped into her mouth she realized that answer. It was Naru, this brooding, narcissistic, rude man just drove her off the edge of reason. She lived for his smiles, would kill just to hear him laugh without sarcasm, and quick possibly would gut herself just to be able to hug him whenever she wanted. As his mouth moved from her mouth to leave light kisses down her neck she _knew_ that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Another slower realization slowly came into view, especially when Naru pressed Mai back against the door. A small pain that was growing by the second was appearing near the small of her back. Though the muddled fog of Naru's cologne, kisses, and the feel of his body pressed against hers was a panicked voice telling her it was the ghost. Scared Mai pushed Naru away and felt behind her. It was the door knob.

"Ow." Mai complained rubbing at her back.

"That's all you can say? Ow?" Mai looked at Naru and felt her heart race as she saw his disheveled clothes and heavy breathing.

"I'm sorry. Oh baby. Oh baby. I've got a fucking door knob stabbing me in the back. Is that better?"

"The first half was fine, but we're going to have to work on the second half." Gently he reached up and cupped the side of her face. Mai leaned her face into his hand and nearly died when he ran his thumb over her kiss swollen lips.

"Now shine your light so I can unlock the door." Sighing Mai did as she was told. Naru swiftly unlocked the door, and just as the door clicked shut Mai's cell phone went dead, cutting off any source of light. And of course, as the rules of the universe dictate, Mai slammed her shins into something hard and painful.

"Damnit!!" Mai fell down hoping she would hit the bed . . . she didn't. Instead she ended up on the floor rubbing her throbbing shins. Mai wondered if this night could get any worse, and suddenly remembered that the camera recorded in the dark. So her whole embarrassing episode was now on film, Mai gave o0ut a heartfelt groan.

" Mai are you alright?" Naru asked from somewhere to her right.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yes. What happened to your cell phone?"

"I'm not sure. I charged it last night it shouldn't be dead yet."

"Hmmmmmm." Was all Naru said.

"Could it be the ghost?" Mai asked even though she knew the answer.

"Most likely I'm going to try to get to the door. Stay where you are."

"Roger that." Mai sat there listening to Naru slowly make his way to the door. The door rattled . . . did Naru run into it? Yeah right.

"It's locked."

"Shocker. Let me guess the key doesn't work either."

"Pretty much."

"What are we going to do scream for help?"

"You can try if you like but I doubt anyone will be able to hear us."

"Great." Mai leaned her head against the bed and sighed. Here she was in a situation which normally she would sell her kidney to be in. But right now being in this room with her crush and a ghost that's attracted to anything sexual . . . yeah this situation blows ass.

"I'm going to bed." Mai announced s she threw off her shoes and felt her way towards the bed.

"It's not like we can do anything tell dawn, or so I'm assuming, so I'm going to do as you said and go to bed."

"What if I want us to go to bed . . . but not to sleep?"

"You . . . want . . . what?" Mai stammered.

"I'm a teenage boy trapped in a room with a beautiful girl. Who earlier showed every sign of enjoying my attentions."

"You think I'm beautiful?" She whispered.

"Yes I think your beautiful . . . sexy . . . seductive . . . dense."

"Hey!" Naru laughed as he talked he crossed the room and felt his way to the bed. His hand lightly brushed against her leg.

"Do you know what those skirts of yours do to me?" Naru's hand moved back to her bare knee, as she was wearing one of her short skirts. Naru's hand gently caressed her knee, sending electricity shooting up her body.

"You're the only girl who has ever made my heart ache every time I look at you're." Naru's hand snaked up under Mai's skirt to slide over her thigh and rest on her bare hip. Mai didn't know if what he said was true or not but it made Mai melt. Her arms rose up to wrap themselves around Naru's neck, one of her hands buried itself into his soft black hair.

"Really? You're not just saying that so you can get into my pants are you? She asked praying that he would say no.

"Dunce. Would I waste my time an effort deceiving you? I could get any girl I want."

"I knew I should have shut you up." Mai said as she lightly tightened the hand buried in his hair to drag his head down for her to kiss.

"You want this as much as I do. Don't you Mai." Naru whispered against her lips. Mai couldn't answer, in fact as Naru slowly lowered her down onto the bed she was having a hard time forming any coherent thoughts. Other than whatever he was doing with his mouth and hands felt _really_ good.

"Nar . . . Naru!" Mai suddenly gasped as Naru slide his unoccupied hand up under her shirt and bra and onto her breast. "Nnnnnaru . . . we need to sstop."

"Do we?" He whispered into her ear. Mai felt a shiver run through her. Damn this man and his ability to do that.

". . . yes?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" Naru stopped and leaned his forehead against hers.

"It's an answer with a question." Naru chuckled and kissed Mai on the forehead.

"You can still form full sentences hmmmmmm. I must not be doing this right." With that Naru doubled his efforts sending Mai past any caring of ghosts or consequences. All she cared about was this tim, thi man, and all the wonderful things he was doing to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the ending of the last chapter. I wrote it late at night and just couldn't focus enough to complete it. But I hope this pacifies you a little bit. I'll try to end the story soon . . . well as soon as I figure out how the hell I'm going to do that.**

Naru kissed Mai with all the passion he had felt building up in him since the first day he laid eyes on her. He never quite understood why his fingers had dialed the number to the school and then asked for Mai. He didn't really need to pay her she was working to pay off the camera she broke after all . . . but he found himself intrigued by her. Then later when he found out that she was an orphan like himself he thought that, that was the reason he wanted her near him. The logic didn't hold much water there was something else, something about Mai herself that just drew him towards her. No matter what case they took on or how much she got hurt she was always there, always by his side. Naru broke away from devouring Mai's mouth to lay a trial of kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He kissed past her collar bone and down to the edge of her shirt. Growling he quickly removed the offending item, and revealed Mai's rather cute black lacy bra. Quickly he reached behind Mai and snapped the clasp to expose her perfect round breasts. Groaning Naru started kissing his way down Mai's chest stopping only when he reached the pinkened edge of her nipple. She whispered his name as he kissed the dusky aureole, the nearly shouted it when he closed his mouth around the nipple and began to suck.

Mai had never felt anything as wonderfully primitive as the sensations curling in her belly. "Pleasure and need were unfolding within her, spreading from the very center of her being to every inch of her skin. Mai was hot, so hot, and she thought she must be burning up wherever he touched her. One of his hands was now creeping up her calf . . . again, and his trouser-clad knee was using gentle pressure to open her legs. He settled his weight between them, and the hard proof of his arousal pressed up against her intimately. His hand moved ever higher, past her knee, along the smooth skin of her inner thigh, and then it paused for a moment, as if giving her one last chance to refuse.

But Mai was too far gone. She could refuse him nothing, for she wanted everything. She wanted every wicked touch of his hands and mouth. She wanted the weight of him pressing her into the bed. She wanted the rapid beat of his heart and the ragged rasp of his breath. And so when his fingers found the core of her femininity no words of refusal or protest passed her lips. She gave herself into the pleasure of the moment, moaned his name, and clutched at his shoulders as he teased her mercilessly.

Mai wasn't really certain on what to do, but she knew she wanted to feel his skin against hers, so she moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt. Her movements were rough and clumsy, Naru knocked her hands away and tore the garment off with a savage cry.

"Touch me." He begged her in a ragged voice. Still unsure of herself Mai tentatively spread her hands over Naru's chest and felt the hard muscles. Who would have thought that Naru worked out? Mai's confidence rose as she felt his shiver at her touch. A second later he was on top of her the heat of his bare chest against hers. His mouth slanted over hers, and he devoured her from the inside out. She moaned into him, clutching at his back, then skimming her hands down to the waistband of his pants. She paused, gathered her courage, then hooked one finger underneath, touching the smooth skin. Naru's lips slide across her cheek to her ear, murmuring, "I want to feel you," against her skin. His breath was hot and moist, and so very erotic. She could feel each of his words even more than she could hear them.

"I want to feel you, too," she whispered.

"Oh you will." He rolled off her just long enough to strip himself of the res t of his clothing, and then he was on top of her again, the hot, naked length of him burning into her skin. A hoarse sound came from deep in Naru's throat as he nudged her legs apart. He touched her with the very tip of his manhood and nearly flinched at the pleasure of the contact. She was so hot and willing, and he knew she wanted _him_, damaged soul and all. He took her slowly, giving her body time to adjust to his size and strength. It was so difficult to hold back when every fiber of his being ached to pound into her, branding her as his own. Something very primitive had been awakened inside of him, and he didn't just want to make love to her; he wanted to devour her, possess her, bring her such pleasure that she couldn't even dream of giving herself to another.

But he held back, straining to maintain a gentle touch. She wasn't ready for the ferocity of his desire. She wouldn't understand it and he cared too much to frighten her.

He cared.

It was a stunning revelation, and his entire body froze.

"Naru?"

He'd known he liked her, he'd known he desired her. But it had taken to this moment of intimacy to realize that his emotions were far more intense. He . . . who let logic rule his life. The man who swore to never care for another . . . after Gene died. He had thought he had lost the power to feel anything deeply, he had been touched by this woman, and—

"Naru?"

He looked down.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," he said, a touch of wonder in his voice. "No. As a matter of fact, I think that everything might actually be just right."

A hint of a smile graced her lips. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later," he said, worried that this magical feeling might disappear if he examined it too closely. "But for now . . ."

He pushed forward. Mai gasped.

Light is evil. Sure it lights up the dark, lets plants grow, warms the planet, yadda, yadda, yadda. But earlier in the morning, when the light seems at its most _vindictive_, it flows past the curtain and right into your unsuspecting eyes. And no matter what you do it penetrates through your sleep muddled mind to wake you up. Naru scrunched up his face and turned it away from the evil vindictive light, sighing he pulled the warm sweet smelling pillow closer to himself. Slowly the fog of sleep evaporated as one thought jumped up and down attempting to get Naru's attention. There was no such thing as a warm sweet smelling pillow . . . at least outside of dreams. Naru's eyes snapped open, carefully he looked down and saw the top of Mai's head. For a brief moment panic raced through Naru. What had he done? What is she going to say when she wakes up? Did they use protection? Thousands of thoughts whirled in Naru's head, most containing the fear of rejection. But one thought keep popping up, how right it felt to be lying here with Mai in his arms. That no matter what happened what she said Naru was not going to let her go. He would pursue her to the end of time, just to be able to hold her like this . . . forever. Smiling Naru let the other thoughts go screw themselves and just laid back and enjoyed the moment. He also silently patted himself on the back for 'accidently' turning off the camera earlier, when he was checking on the door.

Mai stirred in her sleep. She snuggled closer to the warmth against her back. Memories of last night slowly filled her brain. Mai considered panicking but was just too damn comfy to put in the effort. She wasn't scared about getting pregnant, she had been on birth control for some time now, Ayako had made sure of that. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. THE CAMERA! Dear God she wasn't even a movie star and she already had a sex tape! Silently groaning to herself Mai wondered if there was a way to kill herself that didn't involve getting out of bed . . . or moving in general.

"Mai?" Naru whispered into Mai's ear. "Are you wake?"

"Yyes . . ." She stammered then mentally kicked herself. She wasn't some damn heroine from a cheesy romance novel. She was a real woman that just slept with the man she loves . . . alright maybe due to the circumstance.

"You don't . . . regret . . . do you?" Mai yanked her brain back to reality and focused on Naru's words. He thought she would reject him? Was he joking or was he just that oblivious? Then again this is Naru. Smiling Mai turned around to face him, and gently cupped his face between her hands.

"Regret? Are you kidding I've been trying to get you to just kiss me for years now you idiot scientist." Naru eyes widened in shock at Mai's words. Mai giggled at Naru's shocked look, Naru quickly mocked scolded at her.

"Make fun of me will you." Naru began to tickle Mai's sides. Mai thrashed around laughing hysterically, Naru followed her merciless. Somehow Mai ended up straddling Naru pinning his arms above his head. Then again he probably planed for them to end up this way.

"There now you're my prisoner." Mai said. Naru smirked underneath her and was about to comment when a knock came from the door.

"Naru? Are you guys up yet? Lin says there's something going wrong with your camera. We aren't getting a signal." Yashuhara said from the other side of the door.

"Damn." Naru cursed as he gently pulled Mai off him. "Tell Lin I'll be right there." He yelled back.

"Roger." Yashuhara said. Mai looked at Naru as he got up from the bed with a little disappointment. She knew that this moment couldn't last, that Naru would return to acting like his tea addicted, narcissistic, jerk of a person. Then again isn't that who she fell in love with?

"Try not to look so sad Mai." He said coming back to her to plant a passionate kiss on her lips. "I'm not letting you go. EVER." He growled. Mai couldn't help it she smiled in pure happiness.

"Good. But you better go get dressed before Lin comes to fix the camera." Naru chuckled and smiled in amusement as Mai squeaked turned red and fled to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry about how late this update is. I have no excuses . . . well I actually have plenty but I'll save those for later. Oh and by the by I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

"We have a problem." Those were the first words out of Lin's mouth. Naru nodded and sipped his tea.

"Let me guess the doors and windows are locked and nothing you can do will open them." Lin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Mai and I had a similar experience last night. As soon as the door closed it locked and nothing would open it."

"Did any of the ghosts appear Mai?" Yasuhara asked excitement coloring his voice.

"Ummmmm . . . nnot that I noticed." Mai stammered silently praying to any god that was listening to keep her from becoming a tomato. It must have worked because Yasuhara didn't say anything, on the other hand that really didn't mean you where in the clear. It could mean that he was storing the information to use at a later, more embarrassing, time.

"So to clarify we are trapped here without any means of communication to the outside world. We have no defendant proof that the ghosts are not harmful and we are without a way of exercising said ghosts if they do turn out harmful. Did I miss everything?" Naru's monotone voice said cutting through Mai's panicked thoughts.

"That just about sums it up." Lin said with a sigh. "Let's hope the ghosts remain placid."

"Famous last words Lin." Yasuhara laughed. Mai was sure Lin had a reply to Yasuhara's comment but she just couldn't hear it. In fact she couldn't hear anything . . . or see anything for that matter, everything was going fuzzy. Darkness as slowly slinking around the edges of her vision, until all she saw was black inky darkness. It was even blacker than that, it was darkness that matched its definition the complete absence of light. It was as dark as, and Mai knew she was being a little melodramatic but it had to be said, death. Mai knew she should be panicking right about now _but_ so much weird shit has happened in her life since joining SPR that she has become rather jaded to the whole 'weird unexplained things happing to Mai' thing. Instead she took stock of what was going on:

This was a different situation that what normally happened to her. Usually Mai gets very tired and she just falls asleep, this time she blacked out but without the feeling of losing conciseness.

She was still standing up . . . or at least she still felt like she was standing on her feet. When it came to the astral plane the principles of physics where thrown out the window.

And this is the most important fact Gene was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly the light came back on, but as Mai looked around she knew something was wrong. The first and most obvious reason being that Naru, Lin, and Yasuhara where gone, and not just left the room gone, but a was never there to begin with gone. Completely uncertain of what was going on Mai felt herself being to panic. Clenching her teeth she firmly told herself to grow a sack and find out what was going on. Taking a deep breath Mai looked around the room and felt like she had been sucked into the 1950's. The room that they chose to use as a base of operations was a large lounge where the guests could relax and mingle with each other. It had been decorated in a Victorian style, heavy drapes, large couches, and spindly chairs. Now it looked like a Stepford Wife had thrown up in here. Brown shag, yes you heard right, brown shag carpeting covered the floor. The curtains where a lovely shade of avocado green and the furniture was a even lovelier burnt orange. Grimacing Mai made her way out of the room and down the hall towards the room Naru and Mai shared. Why she went in this direction Mai didn't know, she just had a strange feeling that she needed to be there. And one thing Mai learned to do was listen to her instincts.

The door was open showing a scene of abuse. A woman sat on the bed her face a picture of misery. A man stood above her screaming about how useless she was, how she could never make him happy, how he only married her because of his parents, how she was a terrible lover and an even worse wife. Finally he quite yelling and looked at the miserable woman, his eyes filled with hatred and disgust. Reaching out he slapped the woman hard across the face sending her off the bed and sprawled across the floor.

"I never did love you." He said and left the room. Mai squeaked and dodged to the side hoping the man wouldn't see her. He gave no indication that he saw her and continued on his way down the hall. Sighing in relief Mai turned back towards the door and the woman, who was just sitting on the floor one hand holding the side of her face.

"He never loved me huh . . . . . . well that's alright I don't want someone like him loving me anyway . . . . . . . I deserved better." Was all the woman said as she slowly got up and began preparing her means of escape. She tore the sheet off the bed and knotted it into a hangman's noose. Walking to the other side of the room she dragged a wooden chair to the middle of the floor. Throwing the sheet over an exposed beam and tied it off. Slipping the noose around her neck she sighed, tears of unending misery flowed down her cheeks. Crying out she kicked the chair out from under her.

Once again movies lied. Being hung is not what they show on TV, it is actually a horrible way to die. Unless it is done properly the person is slowly strangled to death. They gurgle and turn purple, their faces swell and their eyes bulge out, they kick and fight the noose as if their mind has given up but the body is still attempting to live. And then finally slowly the body goes limp and swings back and forth in a morbid parody of a wind chime.

Mai stood there shaking her hands covering her mouth. Desperately she had tried to look away but was unable to. She feel to her knees and held back the bile rising in her throat, tears formed in her eyes blurring the grotesque vision before her. Frantically she called out Naru's name praying that he would hear her and take her away from this horrible scene.

"Please come. Please find me. Please get me out of her Naru." She sobbed.

**Now this is where one of the excuses comes in. Sorry for the ending but it's really late and I have to get up early and be functioning in the morning so I must leave it here. But the muse is with me so I will be updating soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright here is a really quick update. More is coming don't worry.**

Naru sighed. Yasuhara had had just made one of his famous and annoying comments, Naru was about to snap at him when out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Mai. She was frozen in place her eyes wide open and glazed over. Frowning he called her name, but she didn't respond, hell she didn't even twitch. With a growing sense of dread Naru walked over to Mai and stood in front of her, he was about to put his hand on her shoulder to shake her.

"No!" Lin shouted. Startled Naru quickly drew back his hand and turned to face Lin, apprehension making a tight knot in his stomach.

"Why?" He asked.

"She's having a vision." Lin replied.

"But doesn't she usually pass out?" Yasuhara asked.

"When Mai usually goes into a trance her soul . . . her essence leaves her body and she walks on the astral plane, but not this time. Right now something is showing Mai a vision . . . possibly something that happened in this very house. If we wake her now she could accidently fall into the astral plane and we will be unable to get her soul back."

"Alright no waking Mai. Is she just going to stand th−" Suddenly Mai started to look around the room a look of disgust on her face. Frowning she walked out the room and down the hall, the boys followed her being careful to not touch her. Mai stopped in front of their room and stared into the empty room. Naru's eyes narrowed at the open door, he was positive that Mai had shut the door behind them why was it open?

"Is it just me or is it getting cold in here?" Yasuhara's words coming out in white puffs of vapor. Eyes widening in alarm Naru looked at Lin only to see the same surprised look on his face.

"Is there a ghost in there?"

"I'm not sure . . . I think we're just going to have to wait and see what Mai says." Lin looked anything but happy about that decision. Suddenly Mai began to shake, her eyes were filled with horror and her hands where pressed against her mouth as if she was trying to keep from throwing up.

"Damn it!" Naru shouted. This was . . . inconceivable! Growling he clenched his fists and barley kept himself from gathering Mai up in his arms and holding her until that look was gone from her face. Mai fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"Lin there must be something?" Naru shouted. Lin, looking worried, started to shake his head. Growling Naru turned back towards Mai and heard her whisper his name.

"Mai? Mai?" Naru shouted he reached out but quickly pulled his hand back remembering what Lin had said.

"It's getting warmer in here." Yasuhara commented. Naru barely heard it, he was intensely watching Mai.

"Come on Mai shake it off . . . come back Mai . . . come back to me." He whispered. Slowly ever so slowly he watched her eyes begin to come into focus. "Mai?"

"Na . . . Naru?" She stammered. Closing his eyes Naru let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Gently he gathered Mai into his arms and held her tightly against his chest.


End file.
